1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for detecting a location on a surface selected by a user and manipulating a digital source based on information relative to the detected location.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Techniques used by disk jockeys (DJs) to manipulate analog devices have become almost universal. The goal of such techniques typically involves the locking or synchronization of signals (e.g., audio, video, etc.) between at least two devices. By far, the most popular analog devices with DJs are analog record turntables capable of producing sound off of an analog vinyl record. Recently, compact disk (CD) players capable of producing digitized analog sound from CDs have gained acceptance and use by DJs. Manipulation, however, of CD players is not accomplished as easily as with conventional analog turntables.
Over the years, a number of techniques have been proposed to manipulate CD players as analog turntables are manipulated. One such technique involves the use of a time code, used to derive tracking information, embedded within a vinyl analog record. By “playing” the vinyl analog record with a conventional analog turntable, the time code embedded therein may be read and used to synch with an external digital sound source such as a CD player. In implementing this technique, however, latency is deleteriously introduced while the vinyl record is being played and when the conventional record player is being manipulated and the responsiveness of the system is degraded. Additionally, the analog time code embedded within the vinyl record may wear over time, thereby necessitating a costly replacement vinyl record. If the vinyl record is not replaced, erratic playing behavior will result. Lastly, when a regular vinyl record (a vinyl record having no time code embedded therein) is played using the aforementioned system, the DJ is no longer able to control and manipulate any digital sources (e.g., sound source).
Conventional slipmats effectively enable users to queue, beatmatch, scratch, etc., records as a turntable platter is rotating. Slipmats provide just enough friction to grab a record when the turntable platter is rotating at a normal speed. The slipmat usually stops rotating when a predetermined force is applied to the record while the turntable platter keeps rotating. When the predetermined force is removed from the record, the slipmat grips the turntable patter and resumes its rotation. Depending upon the type of material they are formed of, different slipmats may require that different forces be applied to a record to queue, beatmatch, scratch, etc. As different users have different styles and preferences for various activities, and given that any one user may apply different amounts of pressure on a record for different purposes, any one conventional slipmat cannot adequately meet the total demands of users.
Lastly, conventional analog turntables only enable users to manipulate analog records. They do not enable users to control and manipulate the manner in which audio files stored on a digital medium are output.
It was this understanding and recognition of the problems with conventional sound manipulation techniques that formed the impetus for the present invention.